idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
OSAKA Rapirazu
OSAKA Rapirazu '(OSAKA ラピラーズ) formerly known as '''OSAKA DAIZY7 '(大阪 DAIZY7) and '''w-Street OSAKA, '''is a Street-sei group based in Osaka and is part of w-Street. They receive singing and dancing training in hopes to debut under IDOL Street. Members Members= '''8.5th Generation * Yokono Sumire (横野 すみれ; Violet) |-|Promoted Members= 2nd Generation * Sakamoto Hazuki (坂元 葉月) (Promoted to The World Standard) 3rd Generation * Minamiguchi Nana (南口 奈々) (Promoted to GEM) * Murakami Rana (村上 来渚) (Promoted to GEM * Hirano Sara (平野 沙羅) (Promoted to GEM 4th Generation * Matsuda Miri (松田 美里) (Promoted to The World Standard) |-|Former Members= 2nd Generation * Nishiyama Sae (西山 咲笑) (Graduated: December 28, 2012) * Yamauchi Kirari (山内 夏星) (Graduated: Feburay 19, 2012) * Fuji Mutsumi (藤井 睦) (Graduated: September 8, 2012) * Toshima Ami (豊島 あみ) (Graduated: September 8, 2012) 3rd Generation * Mitani Yui (三谷 優依) (Graduated: September 9, 2015) * Nagato Mayu (永戸 真優) (Graduated: April 2, 2013) 4th Generation * Hoji Sera (傍士 聖海) (Graduated: September 27, 2014) * Mori Mizuki (森 美月) (Graduated: September 27, 2014) * Miyamoto Natsuka (宮本 夏花) (Graduated: March 29, 2015) * Tsukiyama Kyoka (月山 京香; Blue) (Leader; Graduated: September 29, 2016 8th Generation * Nakayama Minami (中山 みなみ; Green) (Graduated: September 29, 2016) * Kanazaki Ura (神崎 麗; Yellow) (Graduated: September 29, 2016) * Morikawa Rio (森川 莉央; Pink) (Graduated: Spring 2017) History 2012 On June 12 w-Street OSAKA was created along with five other Street-sei groups. w-Street OSAKA included the Street-sei members Nishiyama Sae, Yamauchi Kirari, Fuji Mutsumi, Toshima Ami, Sakamoto Hazuki, Minamiguchi Nana, Murakami Rana, Mitani Yui, Nagato Mayu, and Hirano Sara. On September 8 second generation members Fuji Mutsumi and Toshima Ami graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. On December 25 it was announced that IDOL Street was forming their third group GEM, and also announced the starting line-up consisting of Kanazawa Yuuki, Morioka Yu, Minamiguchi Nana, Kumashiro Jurin, Murakami Rana, Takeda Maya, Iyama Maho, Ozeki Nagi, Asakawa Nana, Sakamoto Hazuki, and Uchimura Risa. On December 28 Nishiyama Sae graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. 2013 On April 1 it was announced that Hirano Sara would join GEM. On April 2 Nagato Yui graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. On May 3 Hoji Sera and Tsukiyama Kyoka joined Street-sei and w-Street OSAKA. On June 11 the final line-up for GEM was announced with Sakamoto Hazuki not being chosen as a final member. On July 2 Mori Mizuki and Miyamoto Natsuka joined Street-sei and w-Street OSAKA. On August 7 Sakamoto Hazuki and Mitani Yui were announced as members of the unit Hanarichu. On August 18 the indie single BESTREET was released. 2014 On July 6 iDOL Street Street-sei Collection 2013 w-Street was released. On September 27 Hoji Sera and Mori Mizuki graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. 2015 On March 29 Miyamoto Natsuka graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. On March 29 Sakamoto Hazuki and Matsuda Miri were announced as members of The World Standard iDOL Street's fourth group, and Sakamoto Matsuda ended their Street-sei activities on March 31. On April 1 the Street-sei groups were divided into two teams e-Street 15' and w-Street 15'. On July 12 the finalist of the Girls Street Audition were announced with 12 girls joining Street-sei with these new members added, Street-sei was divided back into the original 6 teams with w-Street OSAKA changing its name to OSAKA Rapirazu and including new eighth generation members Morikawa Rio, Kanazi Ura, and Nakayama Minami. On October 24 Yokono Sumire was introduced as the sole eighth and a half member of Street-sei and joined OSAKA Rapirazu. 2016 On September 29 Kanzaki Ura, Nakayama Minami, and Tsukiyama Kyoka graduated from OSAKA Rapirazu and street-sei. Discography Original Songs * 2012 Onegai Moonlight (オネガイMoonlight; Please Moonlight) * 2013 Seishun Roller Coaster→ (青春ジェットコースタ→; Youth Roller Coaster→) * 2014 Boku Dake no Sunshine (僕だけのサンシャイン; I'm Only Sunshine) * 2015 Namida no Renai Navigation (涙の恋愛ナビゲーション) External Links * Official Page Category:Street-sei Category:2012 additions Category:OSAKA Rapirazu Category:2015 additions Category:2017 Departures